


(Un)comfortable Heights

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shoujo-ai, Tumblr: yumikuriweek, Yuri, attack on titan - Freeform, punk! ymir, ymir x krista, yumikuri, yumikuri luna park au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Christa stared at the ferris wheel, her nerves on fire. Her friends were behind her, enthusiastically sticking their thumbs up. Why oh why did Christa have to be so competitive when it came to betting.





	

'Hey Chris, I bet you five dollars that you don't dare to go on that Ferris wheel!'  
Back then, it had seemed like an easy task.

'Make it ten and I'll go all by myself!'

So here she stood, unable to completely hide the trembling of her legs.

The thing itself was nothing to be scared of. It was just the classic, slow Ferris wheel we all know. But the height. Oh the height.  
Christa had been terrified of heights ever since she was eight. Her ball got stuck in a tree and when she went after it a dog chased her. She had to stay all the way up in the three until finally, after two hours of nearly pissing herself with fear, the dog's owner finally showed up. For an eight year old, this was quite the traumatizing experience.

A small sign announced that every cart had to be boarded by two people to 'keep the balance'. This immediately prompted Christa to make up a thousand scenarios about what would happen if this 'balance' was disturbed. None of them were very reassuring.  
She entered the line and tried her best to look composed. The queue flew by and before she knew it she had to enter the cart. A strange girl entered with her. Her mind was too busy panicking to pay attention to her.

As the cart started to go up at a terribly slow pace, she tried to distract herself by studying the other passenger. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair that was hidden under a black beanie. It looked as if it hadn't been combed in at least a week. Regardless, it looked pretty cool.  
She wore a baggy tank top with 'I flexed and the sleeves fell off' on it, which would’ve looked absolutely disastrous on anyone else, but actually complimented her arm muscles. Her black jeans had been washed one time too many, the fabric ripped up and covered in black-and-white patches. Christa was reminded of that one line from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. ‘Sexy, but cool. Like sure, we’re trying, but it’s almost effortless.’ The thought brought a smile to her face and she unwillingly laughed.  
The girl noticed her checking her out and her eyes scanned over Christa. A lazy smirk spread across her face.

'Hello. Name's Ymir. You okay over there? You're looking a bit pale.'

Despite the amusing thought just a few seconds ago, Christa’s heart had already dropped back into her shoes. Her hands were firmly gripping the rails and her eyes wandered around the cart, desperately trying not to look down. She bit on her lip until a faint taste of blood spread in her mouth.

'Yes! I'm fine! It's just that I'm...not very fond of heights...'

Ymir laughed out loud. 'Not very fond of heights? And you decide to go on a Ferris wheel? Damn shorty, that's some nice reasoning there!'  
Christa blushed angrily. 'I'm not short!', she snapped back. She couldn't find a reply to the other remark. Her brain wasn’t being very reasonable right now. At this  
height she completely agreed with Ymir. Dumb reasoning.

The cart kept ascending, higher and higher. They were almost at the top now. Christa squeezed her eyes shut. She kept repeating the same phrase over and over in her head, hoping that the mantra would somehow protect her. 'Don't fall don't fall don't fall don't- CLANG! The sound of metal slamming together interrupted Christa's thoughts.

An abrupt shock went through the cart and Christa flew forwards. She landed face-first in Ymir's lap, who made a surprised sound in the back of her throat. She couldn’t tell if it was a reaction to the cart stopping or to Christa. Her embarrassment triumphed her fear and confusion for a second.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!', she said, her voice barely audible. Ymir helped her up and laughed her apology away.  
‘Don’t worry. A cute girl in my lap is never a problem.’ she joked. 

Christa's hair was a mess. Ymir reached forward and combed a few strands behind her ears. Christa could feel her cheeks heating up when Ymir's hand stroked past them.

Ymir stopped playing with her hair and looked out the window. 'I think the cart stopped. Must be some technical issue.'

This called Christa back to reality and back to her overwhelming fear of heights. 'A technical problem? What kind of problem? Did someone fall off? Or get their hands between the rails? Did one of the rails break? What if-'

'Shorty, relax, okay? I don't know what kind of problem it was, but nobody's losing any limbs or their lives on a Ferris wheel, all right?'  
The 'shorty' comment went straight past her and she simply nodded. It took everything she had to not look down. She knew that if she did, she’d have a breakdown right there and then.

Ymir must’ve sensed that too, because she calmly wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her on the bench next to her. Normally Christa would have protested, especially because of the 'please keep the balance' sign at the entrance. But the cart seemed steady now, and Ymir’s arm felt calming around her shoulders.  
Instead of on her fear, she could now focus on her. It was comforting. Her shirt was soft and she softly pressed her face in it. Ymir was surprised, but didn’t seem bothered in the least. The sunlight falling onto the blond girl's hair fascinated her. Every strand seemed to be made of gold. It surrounded her head like an angel's halo.

'Hey, shorty. What's your name?', she asked softly. Shorty sounded more like a sweet nickname than like an insult this time, which was the way it was intended.

'Christa', she mumbled back. Her voice was muffled by her tank top, which only made it sound more adorable to Ymir. She softly nodded. ‘That’s a nice name.’

They stayed like that for a while, Ymir's hand resting on top of Christa's head. Christa had closed her eyes and her breaths had become slow and deep. She was slowly  
drifting into sleep when she jumped at the sound of a robotic sounding voice.

'Hello, dear passengers. We would like to apologize for any inconvenience caused by this delay. The carts will start again in a few seconds. We wish you a pleasant stay here at Trost Amusement Parks!'

She sighed in relief. Ymir looked less happy with the message, though. She didn't like to see Christa scared, but she didn’t like to think about her leaving either. She felt a strange and pleasant connection to this sweet scaredy-cat. The girl was interesting.  
Besides, they were already in an amusement park, so they might as well go on a few rides together.

'Hey, after we're back on the ground, would you like to go on another ride with me? To make up for this one? We can make it a date if you want to.'

Christa sat upright but didn't remove Ymir's arm around her. She had a surprised look in her large, blue eyes. Ymir already began to get worried when suddenly a cheerful smile lit up Christa's face. She was surprised by the suddenness of Ymir’s question, but her happiness was greater than her hesitation.

'Yeah, nice!'

This time it was Ymir's turn to be relieved. 'Great!'

Christa’s only concern was that she’d have to leave her friends behind. But considering how they always teased her for not having a girlfriend, they had no right to complain here.

The second they got off the ferry wheel, Ymir headed straight towards the next roller coaster. 

'Come on, princess, let's make some memories!'

Christa wanted to refuse at first, but she liked the change in nickname. Besides, if she could cuddle up like that again, how bad could it really be?

'All right. Let's go!'

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a Som.Va multi-chapter, but I want to get the whole thing done before I post the first chapter. Knowing myself, there's a big chance it might be left unfinished otherwise, and that's no fun for anyone.  
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
